


Дальнейшее - молчанье

by DFox



Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: История разворачивается во время правления Елизаветы Первой. Католики загнаны в подполье, религиозное противостояние обострилось до предела, Англия переживает своеобразную "охоту на ведьм"





	Дальнейшее - молчанье

Hell hath no limits, nor is circumscrib’d  
In one self-place; but where we are is hell,  
And where hell is, there must we ever be

Christopher Marlowe

 

Седой высокий старик стоял у погасшего камина, раскуривая трубку. Тяжелая, мореного дуба, дверь открылась, и шестеро вооруженных до зубов молодчиков в темных одинаковых одеждах втащили в комнату избитого до полусмерти человека. Старик сделал небрежный жест рукой. Стражники, оставив свою ношу, развернулись как по команде и вышли.  
Человек попытался подняться на ноги, но пошатнулся и снова упал. Старик положил трубку на каминную полку, подошел к задержанному, дернул его за шиворот, поднимая. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, руки у старика были сильнее, чем у иных молодых и хватка железная. Избитый человек пошатнулся, и старик сочувственно поцокал языком.  
— Преподобный отец Коттон. Мои люди были так неосторожны. Ничего, мы это поправим. Позвольте развязать вам руки.  
Задержанный почувствовал, как ослабло давление веревок на его запястья, расправил плечи, поморщившись от боли, и огляделся. Комната, в которую его привели, была просторной и мрачной, несмотря на то, что свеч ее хозяин не жалел. Часть комнаты занимала причудливая конструкция, чем-то напоминающая большую кровать, по обеим сторонам которой были закреплены валики из толстых веревок, чтобы привязывать человека за запястья и лодыжки, а в углублениях — рычаги, чтобы растягивать несчастного. Это, без сомнения, была дыба. То, что он поначалу принял за кочергу, лежавшую рядом с камином, при более внимательном взгляде оказалось, тавром, которым обычно клеймили преступников или скот. На стене, под самым потолком висела балка, с закрепленными на ней железными кольцами.  
— Какая приятная неожиданность, отец Коттон. Или предпочитаете, чтобы к вам обращались отец Саутвелл? Будем знакомы. Я — Ричард Топклифф, некоторые называют меня «охотником за священниками», — старик говорил нарочито приподнятым, шутовским тоном, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.  
В Лондоне, да, наверное, и во всей Англии, только глухой не слышал о Ричарде Топклиффе. Если он присутствовал на казни, палачу не оставалось работы. Казни были звездным часом Топклиффа. Он напоминал вдохновенного актера-распорядителя, при котором кровавое действо превращалась в подобие зрелищного спектакля. Он делал все возможное, чтобы добыть у осужденного предсмертное признание. А когда тот просил позвать священника, Топклифф издевательски кричал в толпу: «Есть тут священник? Выходи, и тебя повесим!» Толпа хохотала, а Топклифф отвешивал шутовские поклоны. Он не считал себя палачом, поэтому никогда не прикрывал лица, только надевал большой, от груди до пят кожаный мясницкий фартук, закрывавший его на помосте от крови и других жидкостей.  
— Не стесняйтесь, присаживайтесь, вы в этом доме долгожданный гость, — с коротким, больше похожим на лай смешком Топклифф указал на массивное деревянное кресло, стоящее почти по центру комнаты.  
Саутвелл сел, стараясь ничем не выдавать внутренней дрожи. Приспособления вокруг были поистине ужасными. Ему, конечно, приходилось многое видеть и слышать, но он даже вообразить не мог, как далеко может зайти человеческая фантазия в деле причинения страданий ближнему. Хватит ли у него мужества выдержать пытки? Многие ломались, выдавали все, что знали, даже оговаривали невинных. Конечно, были и те, кто молчал до конца, не молил о пощаде, предпочитая смерть предательству. Но большинство все же не так крепки. Какая участь уготована ему? Сладко и приятно грезить о мученической смерти, зная, что сейчас она тебе не угрожает. То ли дело думать о ней, когда она скалится тебе в лицо, демонстрируя гнилые стариковские зубы.  
— Поговорим как разумные люди, мастер Коттон? — Топклифф с широкой ухмылкой устроился прямо напротив своего пленника, принялся вновь неспешно раскуривать угасшую было трубку.  
— Разумные люди? — эхом откликнулся Саутвелл, его взгляд помимо его воли был прикован к предметам, лежащим на столе: щипцы, острые пилы самых разных калибров, ножи, штыри и крючки. Все они сверкали, начищенные до блеска. Было видно, что содержание этих чудовищных по виду и назначению инструментов в чистоте — особенная гордость их хозяина.  
Топклифф, заметив направление его взгляда, ухмыльнулся.  
— Отличные инструменты, не правда ли? Заплатил из собственного кармана. Выложил за них 15 фунтов — и ни разу не пожалел. Работают весьма исправно, хотя иной раз приходится их чистить по нескольку раз на дню. Но что поделать? — он притворно вздохнул. — Все для блага Ее величества.  
Ты пытаешь женщин и стариков, хотелось сказать Саутвеллу. Ты отправляешь на виселицу людей, едва найдя у них четки. Ты не позволяешь родственникам похоронить по-христиански замученных тобой несчастных. И это называется благом королевы?  
— Очень тяжелая служба, очень, — тем временем продолжал Топклифф. — Работаешь не покладая рук сутки напролет, можете себе вообразить, мастер Коттон? И после этих самоотверженных трудов что я получаю в награду? Презрительные усмешки за спиной и страх. О, я чую запах страха за несколько футов, верите ли? И я люблю его, потому что страх — это власть. И — сотрудничество.  
В подлокотники кресла, в которые сам того не замечая вцепился Саутвелл, были вделаны большие шипастые кольца, их шипы были направлены внутрь. Саутвелл представил, как эти шипы рвут тонкую кожу на запястье, и почувствовал, что его мутит. Старик, сидящий напротив, и правда каким-то звериным чутьем угадал его страх. Только не понял его природы. Саутвелл не боялся мучений, он боялся того, что слабая и изнеженная плоть возьмет над ним верх и язык его, вопреки его желанию, развяжется. In manus tuas, Domine, commendo spiritum meum, — мысленно произнес он и тут же устыдился. Он не имел права на эти слова. Спаситель произнес их в крестной муке, а, а он просто боится железных колючек.  
— Вы что-то напряжены, преподобный, — не спуская с него глаз произнес Топклифф. — не желаете рассказать, что вас гложет?  
Вот оно, начинается. Саутвелл почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло.  
— Мне не в чем каяться, — произнес он медленно, и мысленно добавил «перед тобой».  
Топклифф встал, обошел стол, потрепал Саутвелла по плечу притворно-отеческим жестом.  
— Знаю-знаю, юноша, это нелегко. Вы думаете, что жизнь закончилась, но у вас все еще впереди, уж поверьте старику. Вы молоды, хороши собой и талантливы, нет-нет, не отрицайте, я читал ваши стихи! Люди идут за вами, рискуют ради вас жизнью. Я все думал — почему? А потом понял — у вас особый дар. Так почему вы используете его во вред? Почему не хотите принести свои способности на службу королеве? — Топклифф говорил мягким участливым тоном, упрекая своего пленника, как отец вразумляет неразумное дитя. Но у Саутвелла от его слов побежали мурашки по спине.  
— Я служу Ее величеству так, как мне велит Господь, — постарался он сказать как можно тверже.  
— Вот как. Значит, это Господь повелел тебе убить королеву? — в голосе Топклиффа не осталось никакой мягкости, и сам он стал похож на идущую по следу гончую. — Что тебе известно о заговоре папистов против короны?

***  
— Ну же, Саутвелл, не вижу причины для столь упорного молчания, — Топклифф дал знак, и его люди убрали скамейку из-под ног его жертвы. После недолгой передышки боль показалась еще сильнее. Измученное тело взывало о помощи.  
— Не могу. Ничего не знаю, — слова давались с огромным трудом. Саутвелл думал, что он кричит, но на самом деле севший спустя больше пяти часов пытки голос способен был лишь на хриплый невнятный шепот. Казалось, что с кончиков пальцев, с пор кожи начала сочится кровь, быстрыми, обильными струйками сбегая вниз по рукам. Он снова начал молиться — так истово и горячо, как никогда в своей жизни.  
— Допустим. Но вот Марло, Кристофера Марло, вы же должны знать? Он был с вами на той мессе, где вас задержали мои люди.  
Боль немного отступила. Струйки едкого пота сбегали по лицу, попадали в глаза. Саутвелл зажмурился, мотнул головой.  
— Мы… не спрашиваем… имен.  
— Врешь, выродок! Твои дружки уже давно признались!  
Стоящий рядом коренастый малый ткнул его железной перчаткой по почкам. Не слишком сильно, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Саутвелл покачнулся в путах и снова потерял сознание.  
Его усердно хлестали по щекам, звали по имени. Выныривать из блаженного небытия навстречу боли не хотелось. Помощник Топлиффа плеснул ему воды в лицо. Саутвелл открыл глаза и обнаружил, что больше не висит под потолком на перекладине, вместо этого сидит в кресле, как раньше, а чудовищно распухшие кисти перехватывают те самые кольца с вделанными в них шипами. Боли не было, или он уже ее не чувствовал? Зато кровь теперь текла по-настоящему. Очень хотелось пить.  
Топклифф улыбнулся ему с противоположного конца стола. Перед ним стоял пузатый кувшин и кружка. Топклифф налил себе эля, отпил, утер рот. Саутвелл как ни старался, не мог отвести от кувшина глаз. Сколько прошло времени? Час, два, а может, десять? Сколько он провисел на балке? Сколько еще он сможет выдержать? Он не знал.  
— Раскрою вам секрет, преподобный, — благодушно сказал Топклифф, и снова налил себе эля. — Мастер Марло, которого вы так защищаете, — наш агент. Он был подослан к вам специально, чтобы подтвердить вашу личность — вы ведь, кажется, были близко знакомы в колледже? А одна из ваших прихожанок, сидя вот в этом самом кресле, в котором сидите вы, дала нам подробнейшие сведения, как внедриться в вашу сеть. Она рассказала все: пароли, отзывы, места, где вы обычно служили мессы, тайники, где вы скрывались во время облав. Мы нашли нелегальный печатный пресс, на котором вы печатали ваши воззвания и ваши стихотворения. Угадайте, кто рассказал о нем? Ваш ближайший соратник. Мы знаем все, отец Саутвелл. Ваше мужество никому не нужно, ваше признание — пустая формальность. Очень хороший эль. Хотите?

***

Каждый раз, когда ему доводилось проходить или проезжать мимо, Марло избегал смотреть на высокие мрачные стены Ньюгейта. Не верилось, что этому сооружению из серого камня уже почти полтысячи лет, и все полтысячи оно было и есть главной королевской тюрьмой. Кого только не перевидали эти стены: от отъявленных негодяев до мечтателей и поэтов, подобных Томасу Мэлори, знаменитому автору «Смерти Артура». Киту и самому довелось побывать в ней пару раз, и каждый раз буквально чудом выбираться на свободу всего через несколько дней. Он не мог без содрогания вспомнить время, проведенное там. От серых тяжелых стен явственно веяло страхом и страданием, а вопли узников с мольбами о корке хлеба не замолкали даже ночью.  
Кем надо быть, чтобы поселиться рядом с таким местом?  
Марло забарабанил в окованную железом дверь.  
— Именем королевы, откройте!  
Окошко в двери приоткрылось, и показалась сонная недовольная рожа привратника. В иных обстоятельствах и ином месте, подумал Кит, его можно было бы принять за разбойника с большой дороги.  
— Кто? — хрипло пролаял привратник.  
— Я Кристофер Марло, агент на службе у тайной полиции ее величества. У меня бумаги для твоего господина.  
— Покажи, — потребовали из-за двери.  
Марло вытащил бумаги, продемонстрировал королевскую печать. Привратник долго разглядывал ее, потом дверь, скрипя, отворилась.  
Дом был под стать вкусам хозяина — мрачный, плохо освещенный. Марло долго шел за слугой узкими извилистыми коридорами, больше похожими на лабиринт.  
Хозяин нашелся в самой дальней комнате. Она единственная во всем доме была прекрасно освещена. Шагнув за низкую дверь, Марло замер на пороге.  
— Добрый вечер, мастер Марло, — ухмыльнулся Топклифф. — Стакан вина? Превосходное рейнское!  
— При всем уважении, мистер Топклифф, я скорее сяду за стол с сатаной, — холодно ответил Кит, разглядывая комнату.  
Топклифф, похоже, был пьян. Он рассмеялся своим лающим смехом, нисколько не задетый замечанием.  
— Молодежь-молодежь, — сказал Топклифф. — Один сравнивает меня с сатаной, другой пытается отгородиться молитвами… В то время как я всего лишь скромный чистильщик на службе ее величества. Работа неприятная, но кто-то же должен ее делать, правда? Вижу, вас впечатлило мое изобретение, мастер Марло?  
Внимание Кита и правда было приковано к балке, подвешенной у стены. Все остальные инструменты он так или иначе видел, правда, никогда — в таком изобилии, как в этой комнате.  
— Видите ли, Марло, это моя гордость. Мое личное изобретение. Никакой крови, никаких следов. Достаточно закрепить руки в этих кандалах, да, да, там, наверху. Уже через пару минут боль охватывает руки, грудь, живот. Она нестерпима. Обычно они пытаются прислониться к стене спиной, но это лишь усугубляет боль. Когда окажетесь в подобном положении, лучшее, что вы можете сделать — сразу и во всем признаться, мастер Марло, поверьте старому практику.  
— Я вас не боюсь, Топклифф.  
Топклифф отхлебнул вина.  
— На все воля Божья, не правда ли? Так чем обязан столь позднему визиту?  
— До Тайного совета ее величества и сэра Уильяма Сесила дошли сведения, что вы незаконно удерживаете у себя в доме некоего Роберта Коттона, католика.  
— Вы говорите об иезуитском лазутчике, предателе короны Роберте Саутвелле?  
— Я говорю о Роберте Коттоне, католическом священнике, который был задержан вашими людьми, но так и не зарегистрирован ни в одной тюрьме. Поползли слухи, неприятные слухи, мистер Топклифф. У меня распоряжение, подписанное лично ее величеством, немедленно доставить его в Тауэр.  
Топклифф долго, придирчиво изучал бумагу с королевской печатью.  
— С чего бы вдруг столько суеты вокруг очередного предателя? — задумчиво произнес он. — Или все-таки тридцать сребреников жгут вам руки?  
Топклифф все-таки был мастером своего дела. Он точно знал, куда бить. Марло побледнел.  
— Тогда, как и сейчас, я исполняю приказ ее величества. И требую немедленно выдать Роберта Коттона правосудию, — ровно сказал он.  
Топклифф скривился:  
— Я охотился за ним шесть лет, Марло. Шесть долгих лет этот женоподобный папист непостижимо ускользал от меня. И вот, когда он у меня в руках, являетесь вы и говорите отдать его правосудию? Правосудию? Только ли? Вы ведь тоже любите рыженьких хорошеньких мальчиков, а, мастер Марло?  
«Тоже». Марло окаменел. Он понимал, что если хотя бы взглядом даст понять, что услышал оговорку, то не сможет не только забрать Саутвелла, но сам вряд ли выберется отсюда живым. Топклифф буравил его цепким и трезвым, совершенно не стариковским взглядом, проникавшим в самую душу.  
Пауза затянулась. Тишина, казалось, звенела. Кит слышал, как в висках стучит кровь.  
Топклифф отвернулся к камину и махнул рукой.  
— Ладно, забирайте. Джон! — крикнул он и на пороге сразу же появился коренастый юноша, почти подросток, который неприязненно окинул Кита тяжелым взглядом глубоко посаженных глаз.  
— Проводи мастера Марло в подвал.

***

В узком маленьком помещении, фактически — яме, закрытой сверху досками, казалось, не хватит воздуха. Потом он почувствовал легкое движение воздуха, и понял, что хитроумными изобретателями не была предусмотрена смерть от удушья. Поврежденные кисти не слушались его, и Саутвелл не мог даже поднести ко рту кружку с тухлой водой, что оставили ему тюремщики. Крышка не давала ему подняться на ноги, а размер ямы не позволял хотя бы вытянуться в полный рост. Не было ни дня, ни ночи. С тех пор, как его швырнули сюда, к нему никто больше не приходил. Может быть, Топклифф о нем забыл? Нет, это вряд ли. Все тело болело, но особенно нестерпимой была боль в запястьях. Саутвелл попытался отвлечься от нее, сочиняя стихи. Но впервые с пятнадцати лет слова изменили ему — он не мог найти ни нужный ритм, ни подобрать рифму. Тогда Саутвелл принялся составлять длинные письма друзьям, оставшимся на свободе, и десяткам таких же, как он несчастных в разных тюрьмах Лондона. Он теперь понимал их как никто и хотел бы ободрить, внушить надежду и предложить утешение, как делал все шесть лет, переходя из семейства в семейство. «Господь Бог видит все, что нам приходится пережить, — думал он. — Мы все — на попечении Бога. Отдадимся же на Его милость — пусть Он делает с нами все, что пожелает». Он повторял это снова и снова и слова ненадолго приносили облегчение. Потом кисти рук и ступни онемели. Вслед за ними он почти перестал чувствовать свое тело до шеи, и если бы не холод, от которого у него стучали зубы, то Саутвелл и не знал бы, жив он или умер. Он молился постоянно, но однажды понял, что слова молитвы сливаются у него в голове в один непрерывный вибрирующий звук.  
А потом пришли видения. Он видел ангелов с огненными крыльями и освежеванные туши животных; он видел шелковые, кроваво-красные простыни и женщин и мужчин, совокупляющихся на них. Он видел демонов с крыльями, похожими на паутину, от которых отражался свет, он чувствовал сладковатый запах гниения и слышал голоса давно умерших родственников и знакомых. Он пытался хотя бы закрыть глаза, но это не помогало. Через некоторое время он уже не понимал, спит он или нет, открыты его глаза или закрыты.  
И тогда Саутвелл понял, что сходит с ума.  
Он снова начал молиться, и молил Господа уже об одном — позволить сохранить ему рассудок. Время шло, мучившие его видения отступили, и к нему пришло одно-единственное воспоминание: залитая лунным светом комната, и оживленно жестикулирующий, читающий что-то с листа юноша с вьющимися темными волосами.  
— Кит, — произнес Саутвелл одними губами. — Кит.

***  
Вонь в подвале была такая, что у Марло обожгло желчью горло. Когда помощник Топклиффа откинул крышку, Марло не выдержал — прикрыл нос рукавом.  
— Отец Коттон? — позвал он.  
Скрученное в три погибели тело на дне ямы не шевельнулось. В подземелье было темно и так сыро, что Кита даже в теплой накидке пробирала дрожь.  
— Роберт? — громче позвал Марло. И снова никакой реакции. Кит забрал у помощника одну из свечей, присел над ямой и попытался уловить хоть какое-то движение или дыхание. Ничего.  
— Да жив ли он?  
Помощник Топклиффа презрительно сплюнул.  
— Что ему сделается. Живой. Не так уж давно сидит, чтоб помереть.  
Как будто в ответ на его слова из ямы раздался еле очень слабый стон. Марло не услышал бы его, если бы не вслушивался так напряженно. Кит рывком поднялся на ноги.  
— Эй ты, как там тебя, Джон! — скомандовал он. — Помоги его вытащить.  
Помощник осклабился:  
— Помогать приказа не было.  
Марло передернуло от омерзения. Он схватил наглеца за грудки, от души тряхнул, жалея, что не может тут же придушить его.  
— У меня личный приказ королевы. И если ты, мерзавец, не хочешь занять место этого несчастного — помоги его вытащить!  
Помощник скривился, но отставил свечу, полез в яму, ворча что-то себе под нос.  
Принимая на руки костлявое, покрытое язвами тело, Марло некстати подумал, что сейчас бы никому не пришло назвать Саутвелла «красавчиком». Это школьное прозвище, к большому неудовольствию самого Саутвелла, закрепилось за ним надолго. Он был невысокого роста, худой, с небольшими изящными кистями и ступнями, тонкими чертами лица. Картину довершали золотисто-рыжие волосы до плеч, мечтательные, с поволокой серые глаза и негромкий голос. Он всегда говорил убежденно, с мягкой улыбкой, и обладал необыкновенным даром находить нужные слова — в скорби ли, в радости. Неудивительно, что все прихожанки, независимо от возраста, были немного влюблены в отца Коттона, а для всех прихожан слова, произнесенные этим негромким голосом, звучали непреложной истиной.  
Теперь же рыжие волосы свалялись, лицо осунулось, заросло многодневной щетиной, посерело, сухие бескровные губы потрескались, уголки их были надорваны. Глаза Саутвелла были закрыты, он по-прежнему не реагировал ни на звук, ни на свет, и у Кита вдруг закралось ужасное подозрение, что все усилия были напрасны. Он знавал куда более крепких мужчин, которые в лапах Топклиффа становились калеками и безумцами. Кит снял свою шерстяную накидку и завернул в нее Саутвелла. Тело в его руках начало вздрагивать, с каждой минутой дрожь усиливалась. Кит крепче прижал к себе свою ношу и начал медленно подниматься по лестнице.

***  
Человек рухнул на колени и и так и остался. Топклифф немного подождал, потом брезгливо ткнул его в лодыжку носком сапога.  
— Ну же, мастер Байнс, я вас не съем. Поднимайтесь, наконец, — сказал он насмешливо.  
Человек кое-как встал на непослушные ноги, обвел комнату мутным взглядом. Увидев дыбу, затрясся всем телом. Топклифф устроился в кресле, набивал трубку, наблюдал. Коротко кивнул стражникам. Те подхватили Байнса под руки и усадили в кресло напротив Топклиффа, закрепив его руки на подлокотниках кресла.Шипов на кандалах в этот раз не было. Взгляд Байнса остановился от ужаса, едва упал на стол. В комнате резко запахло мочой. Топклифф поморщился.  
— Меня зовут Ричард Топклифф, и у меня к вам дело государственной важности, — сказал он. — Говорят, вы были близко знакомы с неким Кристофером Марло, актером и драмоделом? Это он сочинил возмутительные вирши, что были развешены недавно по всему городу? Как считаете, он мог такое написать?  
Байнс часто-часто закивал.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Это он, точно знаю, что это он. Марло, сэр, атеист и тайный католик. Я ему давно говорил: за свои проделки, Кит, можешь сплясать на балу у шерифа!  
Топклифф кивнул. Отлично, этот бродяга напишет что угодно о ком угодно. Ему попался подходящий экземпляр.  
— И вы были совершенно правы, пытаясь удержать Марло от роковых шагов. Не хотите написать о подробнее о том, что знаете?  
Байнс снова закивал.  
— Конечно, сэр, только я не уверен, с чего начать…  
— Я вам помогу, — сказал Топклифф и любезно пододвинул Байнсу стопку листов. — Джон, освободи мастера Байнса и принеси перо и чернильницу. Пишите.

«Записка, содержащая ужасные высказывания Кристофера Марло относительно религии и его презрение к Святому писанию  
…Почти в каждой компании, в которой он находился, он вел атеистическую пропаганду, призывая людей не бояться чучел и пугал, всячески ругая Господа и апостолов, о чем я, Ричард Байнс, свидетельствую… мне кажется, христиане должны сделать все возможное, чтобы рот такого опасного человека закрылся навсегда и не извергал подобных речей, в которых он, цитируя Святое Писание, извращал его в присутствии важных лиц, чьи имена мы тоже назовем, когда для этого будет подобающий момент. Когда эти вопросы возникнут, то и имена свидетелей будут названы…»

***  
Большая кровать мягко укачивала его. Стоило закрыть глаза, и Саутвеллу казалось, что он плывет на корабле. Льняные простыни и пуховое одеяло бережно касались измученного тела. Если не двигаться, можно было совсем забыть о боли. В голове не было ни одной мысли, его не посещало больше ни одно видение. Наконец, наступил такой долгожданный покой. Даже обработка его ран не причиняла боли большей, чем он мог выдержать.  
Первым, кого Саутвелл увидел, открыв глаза, был Кит. Саутвеллу показалось, что он все еще бредит — настолько это было нереально: Кит, всматривающийся с тревогой в его лицо, обтирающий вместо служанки влажной муслиновой тканью пот с его лба.  
— Об этом убежище не знает никто. Здесь ты в безопасности, — сказал Кит. — У меня есть новые бумаги для тебя и куплено место на корабле, который через две недели отправляется в Америку.  
В какой-то момент Саутвелл смирился с тем, что очень скоро умрет. Он даже ждал смерти, и когда его мучители издевались над ним, угрожая убить, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не попросить их об этом. Смерть означала конец мучений. Смерть означала свободу.  
Теперь, если верить Киту, он сможет отправиться на другой конец света. Начать все заново, забыть, как о страшном сне, о том, что случилось в доме Топклиффа, и продолжить свое дело. Наверняка и там найдутся люди, нуждающиеся в утешении и поддержке. Это тоже была свобода, но и жизнь. Новая жизнь. Надежда. Как сладко звучали эти слова. Но было еще одно.  
— Зачем ты спасаешь меня? — сказал Саутвелл. Даже этот короткий вопрос дался с трудом. Выдержит ли он полное тягот путешествие? Сможет ли бежать? Вот оно, то самое слово. Скользкое, неприятное, грязное. Бежать. Слишком много жизней уже принесено в жертву, он просто не имеет права предать их всех.  
— Я пришел тогда на мессу… не случайно, — после паузы сказал Кит. — Я должен был опознать Роберта Коттона. — Без камзола, в простой белой рубахе с открытым воротом он стоял на коленях перед кроватью, на которой лежал Саутвелл. Голова Кита была опущена, и это живо напомнило Саутвеллу ту ночь, когда раздираемый своими внутренними демонами Марло пришел к нему исповедаться.  
Саутвелл закрыл глаза.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он просто. Он знал, что Марло шпион из ведомства покойного Уолсингема. Знал, что его появление среди прихожан не сулит ничего хорошего. Знал, и попытался сделать все возможное, чтобы защитить других. Ведь Марло пришел за ним.  
Муслиновая занавеска на окне колыхнулась под порывом ветра. Саутвелл с наслаждением вдохнул пропахший сыростью воздух. Подумать только, кто-то считает, что на улицах Лондона воняет гнильем.  
— И ты благословил меня.  
Саутвелл промолчал. В окно слышны были пронзительные крики уличных торговцев, надеявшихся привлечь внимание к своему товару, и звонкие голоса мальчишек, продающих дешевые листки с новостями и стихами. «Не пропустите! „Доктор Фауст“! Новая пьеса автора „Тамерлана“ Кристофера Марло! Исключительное представление! Разоблачение дьявольских козней и чародейства! Много шуток и ужасов!», — услышал Саутвелл и улыбнулся.  
— Ты все-таки ее закончил.  
Мало осторожно, стараясь не причинить боли, взял его руку, прижался губами к неподвижным пальцам.  
— Благодаря тебе. Ты исключительный человек, который может вдохнуть веру даже в такого, как я. И я хочу спасти тебя.  
Саутвелл покачал головой и тут же поморщился от боли, пронзившей все тело.  
— Я не стану бежать, Кит. Говорят, прежде, чем вынести приговор, дело священника обычно слушают в Тайном совете. Это мой шанс прекратить бойню, спасти жизни людей, повинных только в том, что они исповедуют веру, отличную от веры Топклиффа и таких, как он. Понимаешь?  
Долгая речь утомила. Саутвелл не говорил столько, наверное, с самого момента ареста. Он откинулся на подушки и снова закрыл глаза.  
— Тебя четвертуют, — сказал Кит, и в голосе его была безнадежность.  
— Я знаю.  
***  
Эпилог 1  
…защищаясь и ради спасения своей жизни, тогда и в том месте вступил в борьбу с названным Кристофером Морли, чтобы отобрать у него упомянутый кинжал; в каковой схватке этот Ингрэм не мог уклониться от названного Кристофера Морли; и так случилось в этой схватке, что названный Ингрэм, защищая свою жизнь, нанес тогда и в том месте упомянутым ранее кинжалом, стоимостью в 12 пенсов, названному Кристоферу смертельную рану над правым глазом глубиной в два дюйма и шириной в один дюйм; от каковой смертельной раны вышеупомянутый Кристофер Морли тогда и в том месте тотчас умер  
Коронер двора ее величества Елизаветы I в докладе об обстоятельствах смерти Кристофера Марло

Эпилог 2  
Роберт Саутвелл в общей сложности провел в тюрьме и под пытками три года. За это время он тринадцать раз представал перед Тайным советом и наконец, был приговорен к повешению, обезглавливанию и четвертованию как изменник. 20 февраля 1595 года приговор был приведен в исполнение, но мужественное поведение приговоренного произвело настолько большое впечатление, что по завершению казни толпа, обычно шумная и агрессивно настроенная, молчала.


End file.
